teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 79
Lay on Hooves * We rejoin in the tavern, Barkley is running late. We discuss some plans for a bit before the gnome arrives and informs us that the giants wearing masks following us serve Obscura. She also says that they informed her that Obscura does not want her to go into The Beastlands because she is planning to kill all of us there. The reason is because Vahlka committed an "insult against one of Obscura's allies". Barkley refuses to let that happen and says she's coming with us anyway. Deek leaves, saying he'll meet us at the portal - he's still moody. * Vahlka buys a ring of jumping (SIXTY-NINE FOOT JUMP!!!) and we all buy some healing potions. * We leave, looking around for Andy, who we find window shopping. We collect her and head back to the tree where the portals are and meet back up with Deek. A cloud giant informs us that there are ten of us - we realize that she is counting the swords among our number. * We jump through the portal and arrive in the Beastlands. Lucius becomes a hawk, Olivia a macaw, Barkley a Rat, Godfrey a monkey, Vahlka a wolf, Andrith a fox, and Deacon a wolfdog. The swords have also manifested as undead animals; Necara is a deer, Sethendrin a flaming wolf, and Anxukyuara a raven. They have about as little idea as we do. * We travel for about an hour before Lucius spots something in the distance from the air. He flies over to investigate and sees a group of animals around the corpse of an adult silver dragon. He comes back to report. We decide to have the Dragonblades stay behind so as to avoid frightening the other animals and approach openly. * We are greeted by a clydesdale, who introduces himself as Ser Ryaninor Brightmane and asks who we are and what we're doing here. He informs us that he does not what has happened to the dragon, but that it has been happening in the past 50 years or so. There were a number of silver dragons that protected the heart of the forest, but one by one they have been dying off. Vahlka notices that this particular dragon has been dead for four or five days. *While we are talking, the dragon corpse begins to move of its own accord - animating in undeath. The zombie dragon attacks us. We have a fairly rough battle before Lucius manages to immolate the undead dragon with a fifth level fireball. *After the battle we ask Ryaninor about the Staff we are looking for, but he says he doesn't know anything about that. Vahlka looks over the corpse and determines with a natural 20 arcana check that there is strong necromancy with a natural feel to it, rather than being fabricated by a necromancer. There are indents in the bones that look like abyssal runes. *Ryaninor informs us that Bahamut has been out of contact for about fifty years, though he used to come to the plane directly. He advised that there is a toad nearby in the Deep Green Bog that might be able to help us. Deacon asks the group of animals has seen a white raven - the tiger speaks up and says that he has. They walk away to have a private conversation. Vahlka tries to eavesdrop, The tiger says "The white raven came by and scared a lot of our people, I was to chase it out of the realm but when I got there...." Deacon cuts the tiger off when he catches Vahlka listening and they move farther away. *The tiger comes back and tells us that Cael came by looking for a magic item a couple years ago. He said that he was a fox. Lucius suggests scrying on Cael. He and Godfrey do so and explain that they saw him sitting in